Wonderful Tonight
by MKAngelus
Summary: Song lyrics with a story


The Lab Club was hopping, the beat was pounding and there was a long line to get in. Wendell and Angela were holding the room numbers down, letting in the important people and a few lessers just to make the mix interesting. Fischer was in the kitchen working on wings, he had some emo music blasting out over the tempo of the club band. Lance, behind the bar was listening to yet another sob story from some sad sack whose life had been ruined by a woman. Daisy was flirting with anyone and everyone from coat check and Jack and Max were sitting at a low slung table casually debating who had a better chance in the upcoming super bowl.

Across town, Bren was standing in front of the closet in her slip debating what to wear to the club, at 8 months pregnant very little in her closet fit and although she had a lot of maternity clothes, tonight she wanted something more dressy, she felt like she should give it her best tonight for him. Sitting on the edge of the bed, putting on his shoes, he watched brush her long brown hair and put on her make up before putting on a black off the shoulder dress, the fall of the fabric was very flattering and just made her more beautiful in his opinion. Watching her, she turned and stood and said, "Do I look okay?" a question on her face and in her voice, he was sure she felt she didn't. He quickly walked over to her and took her in his arms, kissing her softly on the lips, and then down her cheek line he whispered, "You look wonderful Bren." She smiled up at him, and he grabbed his suit jacket as they left and made their way to the club.

Entering through the back, they went straight to the office, he was going to work the floor and she was going to work in the office. Although she could have stayed home and worked, she enjoyed coming to their club, she liked the heavy beat of the dance music, the writhing bodies dancing on the floor, the colored lights mixed with them to cause a kaleidoscope collision that she found endlessly fascinating to watch. Since the business with Jared, the club had been running smoothly and she was sad that in a few short weeks they'd be leaving the day to day operations of running it to Wendell and Lance for six weeks, but he'd insisted, he wanted to be home with her and the baby day and night. Smiling, she watched him meet and greet at various tables as he made his way behind the bar.

Standing behind the bar, he could just see into her office, silhouetted against the glass walls, she had just the table lamp on and never looked more beautiful. From this vantage point, he could see everywhere in the club and often stood here most nights to keep an eye on things. Grateful for the employees that they had on staff, he knew that he wasn't going to be worrying about this club while the two of them took time off for the baby. He glanced towards her office again and saw his beautiful wife stand and stretch her back, she was perfect, the two of them fit together seamlessly and he felt a huge surge of protective warmth towards her, and wondered if she knew just how much he loved her. Maybe she sensed him watching because she seemed to turn towards the bar; she smiled and then sat back down.

She could see him, half in the shadow, watching from his usual spot, she knew that he stood there so he could see the whole bar, as well as the office. Once when he'd been doing something else, she'd stood in that same spot and was able to see right into the office. She loved how he watched her, and wondered if he knew just how much she loved him.

Bringing her a glass of water with a lemon wedge a couple of hours later, he told her they we're closing up for the night, and how much longer did she need. She sensed that he wasn't feeling well, he was pale and grimaced at even the little bit of light the lamp was putting off. "None, I'm done, let's get you home and into bed. You look like you aren't feeling well." She told him, standing up and closing the books. She grabbed her jacket and slid into it. "It's just a headache, just came on rather suddenly though" he admitted. "Give me the keys honey, I'll drive" and so the two of them exited through the rear of the building after he waved goodbye to Wendell. Once at home, she took his shoes off and helped him with his jacket before getting him some aspirin and helping him to bed. Taking her own shoes off, she turned off the lights and then in nothing but her slip, crawled under the covers with him and wrapped her arms around him as best as she could. Chuckling, he said, "Flip over Bren, it's easier for me to hold you two, then for you to hold me" Doing as she asked, he lay against her, his hands holding hers crossed in front of her, his chin resting slightly on the top of her head. He held her until her breathing slowed and became even and then before sleep captured him as well, he whispered, "You were wonderful tonight, just wonderful" and then he slept.


End file.
